Vanished
by PhoenixNL
Summary: Kirkwall has been freed from the grip of Knight-Commander Meredith but an unexpected visitor changes everything for Hawke. What led to the disappearance of the two heroes of Thedas?


**A/N:** I've recently begun playing DA2 again and started wondering what would have made both Hawke and the Warden disappear without a trace. This idea popped into my head so I decided to have a bit of fun and run with it. So here you are, my take on what might have led to our Hero and Champion vanishing. Reviews always appreciated, hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

The silence struck Hawke first as she glanced up from her work. The words which had been painstakingly written on the thick parchment had begun swimming before her eyes as a tired ache had settled behind them. With a sigh she pushed the documents away. It was a never ending stream of communications; reports, pleas, diplomatic overtures and citizens seeking an audience to unburden their problems onto the office of the Viscount. For every politely worded request there were ten demands written with thinly veiled disdain and an unshakable belief that their needs superseded any other problems within the city. It was maddening. Despite her best efforts at coping with the influx and delegating tasks Hawke constantly found herself faced with another pile of documents to contend with, assuming she wasn't called away by some new crisis that demanded her personal involvement of course. Too often of late she caught herself staring longingly out of the window at the coast which seemed so distant and unreachable now from her office. It may have been elegantly appointed but it felt like a gilded cage. The few days that she had the freedom to escape the confines of the city eased her heart, even if it was a mission to the Wounded Coast to track down bandits or the few Tal-Vashoth that still hid in the wilderness. She convinced herself that she needed the action to keep her skills sharp, after all you never knew when you'd have to trust your life to a swift parry or strike, but those closest to her knew that she needed to time away. The feeling of relief was fleeting however as the city inevitably held new dramas waiting to unfold like a macabre play upon her return.

As the light flickered she realized with a start how late it must be if the tapers had nearly extinguished themselves and the voices that normally echoed around the cavernous public rooms of the keep were silent. Not that the keep was ever truly empty, there would be a few guards left on duty but the rest would either be asleep or out on patrol. It shouldn't have surprised her that Seneschal Bran had decided to leave without notifying her, the man had never liked her very much and even the fact that she had kept him on after she'd been made Viscount had done little to improve his disposition. At least she couldn't fault him for the diligence and attention he brought to his work, even if his social graces could use some work as far as she was concerned. Feeling the telling weariness in her body she stood and tried to ease the muscles that had stiffened from being seated and hunched over parchments for so long. Gathering up the sensitive documents she locked them away and grabbed her twin blades from where they rested within easy reach of the desk. It wasn't that she was preparing to attack hapless visitors but experience had taught her that you could never be too careful. Kirkwall might be peaceful for now but with the other Circles around Thedas revolting against the Templars it was only a matter of time before conflict found her city again.

A chill hung in the air as she stepped out of the keep and made her way down the steps into Hightown. The streets and alleyways appeared deserted but she knew that despite her thorough efforts to make the city safer there were still many groups like the Carta that used the blanket of night to hide some of their more nefarious dealings. Her eyes roamed the corners and passageways shrouded in shadow, her ears pricked for any sounds that were out of place but it seemed that for tonight at least the peace would last. Turning the corner towards the Amell estate she caught a glimpse of the blackened ruins of the Chantry. The once grand building was now nothing more than a pile of rubble, a mockery of everything Elthina had stood for. Her anger at Anders's betrayal and destruction of the Chantry had yet to fade but as tired as she was the feeling held little heat, only a deep sadness she couldn't shake.

Letting herself into her home she felt some of the pressure of the day slip away. A low fire still burned in the foyer but the house seemed empty. Orana would be up in a few hours preparing one of her delicious meals and it seemed as if the young elf was finally learning to accept and enjoy her freedom. Late as it was Hawke was surprised not to see Bodahn waiting patiently as always for her return with news of the happenings of the estate or new personal correspondence that required her attention. Shrugging it off she made her way to the stairs already looking forward to putting her head down in her soft bed when she paused in the process of placing her foot on the first step. The door to the library was ever so slightly ajar, something it normally never was. Senses humming Hawke stepped cautiously to the door, unsheathing one of her blades as the door swung inward at her touch. At first glance the room appeared to be empty but her instincts were telling her that something was off as she moved quietly towards the steps leading up to gallery level.

"I was beginning to think I'd missed you." An unfamiliar female voice with a marked Ferelden accent spoke softly in the quiet room.

Immediately Hawke turned, her weight balanced on the balls of her feet as she lifted her blade in anticipation of an attack that didn't come. Instead she found the intruder standing calmly beside the fire. Uneasy by how easily the intruder had appeared behind her Hawke remained on guard as her gaze searched the corners of the room for any hidden attackers and reminded herself to have a stern word with Bodahn about securing the property. The woman had remained where she was though the non-threatening demeanour did not fool Hawke for a moment. She could feel the intruder's eyes upon her, watching her every move and there was an awareness, a constant readiness to act that seemed as natural to the trespasser as it was to Hawke. This woman was dangerous of that she had no doubt but she could not fathom her purpose. The thick cloak she wore covered whatever she wore beneath and with the hood drawn so far forward her features were largely indiscernible.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my home?" Hawke demanded not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.

"I came to speak with you. Events are beginning to spiral out of control in ways that very few understand."

"And you are one such person?"

The full lips she could see in the low light turned up at the corners in an amused smile. "I suppose I must be."

"Why all the secrecy? Why not simply come to me directly instead of sneaking into my home?"

"My apologies but it is important that no one else know that I am in the city. It would make things…. complicated."

A pair of slim hands appeared from beneath the cloak and Hawke got a glimpse of very fine light armour. Reaching up the woman pushed back the hood of her cloak and with a quick twist of her wrist drew it from around her shoulders, tossing the garment onto one of the chairs facing the fire. Hawke blinked in surprise as she took in the tall slender figure, near in age to Hawke herself, dressed for battle. The rare dragonscale armour glinted in the firelight, clearly the work of a master and something only a few could claim to own. It had clearly been well used which indicated that it served as more than a show piece for a rich noble. Blonde hair had been pulled back and secured in a bun with only a few stray wisps framing an elegantly beautiful face. Large green eyes watched her carefully without betraying any indication of what the intruder was thinking, putting Hawke at an even greater disadvantage. Over each shoulder Hawke could see the hilts of a sword and a dagger – unique pieces if she wasn't mistaken worn by a fellow rogue – and she knew that their owner would be masterful in their use. Something tugged at her memories and her thoughts slowly began to filter into place as she wondered how it was this woman seemed to so familiar to her. It wasn't that she had ever seen her before so….

Hawkes eyes widened in shock as realization dawned. "You're the Warden." The words tumbled out without thought and she sheathed her blade, suddenly horrified that she'd drawn them on the legendary woman. That small smile again as the Hero and Queen of Ferelden inclined her head. "Your Majesty I…" She began but the Warden held up a hand to stop her.

"Please I am not here in an official capacity for the crown. Had that been the case we would have both been put through the tedious circus of diplomacy and fanfare that I believe we can both do without wouldn't you agree Viscount?" The Warden gave her a wry look of understanding as she caught Hawke's wince at the title.

"How did you get to Kirkwall without alerting anyone to your presence?"

"Probably in exactly the same way that you do when you wish to slip away. As far as Thedas is currently aware I am away from the capital overseeing business for the Grey Wardens. For all his talents Alistair is too well known to pass unnoticed, which is why Meredith managed to track him down on his brief visit to the city before he got a chance to speak with you." Hawke noted the way the other woman's lips twisted in disdain at the name of the former Knight-Commander. "It's much easier for me to slip away and become unassuming when the need arises though it does drive poor Alistair mad on occasion." A private smile tugged at her lips as she spoke of her husband.

"I don't understand why are you here?"

Reaching up the Warden unstrapped her blades and laid them carefully beside the chair as she sat, indicating that Hawke should join her. "There is something that we need to discuss. I have heard a great many things about you though I assume that in many cases they are as exaggerated as the stories about me."

"Are you saying you didn't take on the entire darkspawn horde on your own?" Hawke gave her a look of mock horror as she took the other seat facing the fireplace.

Throwing her head back the Warden laughed. "No more than you took on the Qunari, the mages and the Templars by yourself."

Hawke chuckled. "I suppose that would be a bit much for one person."

"I'm sure you've noticed that things have taken a turn for the worse since the destruction of the Chantry and your defeat of the Knight-Commander." The Warden's expression turned solemn and serious. "The world is descending into a war between the mages and the Templars. The Chantry is losing all control and if nothing is done every nation will be engulfed in a war that will destroy everything we have both worked so hard to save."

"Do you think that there is a way we could stop it?"

She shook her head sadly. "No I believe that this conflict was inevitable. Perhaps we could have delayed it but there was no solution which would have brought the peace Alistair and I had so hoped for. Not long after word reached us about what had happened here I received a message from someone who seems to have had a hand in both of our escapes from the Wilds."

"Flemeth."

"It seems she knows more about the way events are going to unfold than I ever realized. She told me that war will break out despite our best efforts but that there was a chance that we may be able to help end the conflict."

"You're the Queen of Ferelden, it only stands to reason that you would be able to help your people."

Worried green eyes met hers. "No I cannot help them as Queen or even as a Grey Warden. Flemeth made it clear to me that if I were to stay in Ferelden and ride with the army beside Alistair I would fall and the destruction of my homeland would soon follow."

"But how?" Hawke began to question as thoughts whirled chaotically through her mind. "Do you truly believe her? Someone so powerful has motivations far beyond what she tells us."

"I don't know how she knows these things but I have seen too much truth in her words to dismiss them. If she says that there is a way to turn the tide of the conflict then I have to consider it. That is why I came here tonight."

"What can I do? My place is here in Kirkwall now, there is little I can do to help Ferelden."

"It would be for Kirkwall. Your fate would be no different from mine should you choose to stay here and protect the people of this city. The only way we have a chance to help them would be to do as Flemeth asks."

"What does she want from us?"

"We have to leave everything behind and join her but no one can know where we have gone. More than that I don't know."

"She can't simply ask us to leave our homes?" Hawke was aghast as she considered the possibilities. Kirkwall could continue on without her as a Viscount though she was fairly certain the nobles would descend into bickering and a power struggle for the Viscount's seat would begin almost immediately. For the Queen of Ferelden to simply disappear…. it was unthinkable.

But the Warden's expression was implacable as she spoke. "I would do anything to save my people, to save my husband. If that means following the Witch of the Wilds then that's what I'll do."

In that moment Hawke clearly saw the inner fire and steely determination that had driven the Warden to unite the people of Ferelden against the darkspawn and the strength that had allowed her to slay the Archdemon. It was inspiring and intimidating all at the same time. This woman who had fought so hard was willing to leave behind what peace she had found and the love of her life in order to protect the people of Thedas. Hawke had spent years trying to save the stricken city of Kirkwall from descending into chaos, trying to save it from itself. With a war between the mages and Templars about to erupt all around them did she really have any choice but to do as Flemeth asked? To do otherwise would mean that all of the battles she had fought, all of the sacrifices she had made had been in vain.

"What must I do?"

The Warden blinked in surprise as if she had not expected an agreement to come so easily but Hawke was a pragmatist and she too would do what needed to be done. "Wrap up your affairs here and then travel to my family's estate in Highever. There are too many eyes and ears in Denerim and no one can know where you have gone in case they try to follow us. We need the people of Kirkwall and Ferelden to focus on the events that threaten them rather than trying to find us."

"It feels wrong to leave them behind." Hawke admitted quietly.

The Warden let out a pained sigh of agreement. "I know but I believe what we are about to embark upon will do more to help them than simply acting as figures for them to rally around. We will do the best that we can to protect them and if the past is any indicator we will be there when the people need us the most. Isn't that what Heroes and Champions do?" She quipped lightly though there was little humour in her expression. A frown creased the Warden's brow as she cocked her head suddenly. A wry smile ghosted across her features as she called out. "You might as well come out and join us Bodahn."

Hawke blinked in surprise, not only had she not realized that the Warden was familiar with her valet but she hadn't even noticed that the dwarf had been listening as she watched him emerge from the shadows of the bookcases on the gallery with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Begging your pardon Messere." He bobbed his head at Hawke before bowing deeply to the Warden. "My apologies your Majesty I did not mean to intrude."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "I believe we have known each other long enough to know that is not entirely true."

He flushed red. "Well now that is not, what I mean to say is that.." He stammered.

Reaching out the Warden placed a gentle hand on his arm. "It's alright Bodahn I am not upset with you. Maker knows you've been a loyal friend to me and mine through some difficult times. I am pleased to see you well. How is Sandal?"

"He is very well m'lady. Messere Hawke is very good to us both." He gave his mistress a sideways glance, nervous that he had been caught eavesdropping on their conversation. "It's just that the boy got all worked up not an hour ago about something in this room so I took it upon myself to investigate. I didn't want another criminal ending up on the property like last time." This he directed at Hawke as he wrung his hands together. "I recognized you immediately your Majesty you see on account of your armour but I did think it mighty strange seeing you here and being so secretive and all."

The Warden gave him a fond smile. "I should have known I could never sneak past you and Sandal. I trust that you will be able to keep everything you've heard to yourself?"

He looked offended that she would even ask. "Of course m'lady!"

Flicking a quick glance to the windows the Warden stood and reached for her blades, strapping them back into place with swift, practiced movements. "It is time for me to take my leave and begin my journey home."

"So soon?" Hawke was disappointed. There was so much she wanted to ask the other woman, to know about what was to come though seeing as it involved Flemeth she probably didn't know much more than what she'd already shared. She had heard so much about the Hero of Ferelden, had felt a kind of kinship towards her hearing her struggles against Loghain's treachery and the darkspawn threat as Hawke had battled to hold the increasingly fractured city together.

"There is much to do and I need whatever time I can get to make sure things will continue to run smoothly in my absence. If you can, meet me in Highever in two months and together we will see what Flemeth has in store for us."

"You have my word. This will not be easy."

"It never is." Stepping across to one of the windows she cracked it open enough for her to slip through.

"It's late enough that you should be able to use the door without being detected." Hawke offered.

The Warden shot her a knowing look. "You're the Viscount and Champion of Kirkwall, there's always someone watching you." She suddenly gave a wicked grin. "Besides where would be the fun in that? Goodbye Bodahn you look after your boy. Take care Hawke, we shall meet again soon."

Without waiting for a reply the Warden slipped silently through the open window into the gardens below. Looking out after her Hawke saw the other woman flick the cloak back into place around her shoulders and pull the hood forward, obscuring her features. With a couple of long strides she vanished into the darkness and out of sight of even Hawke's keen eyes. Closing the window again she shook her head in near disbelief at the fact that she had just had the Queen of Ferelden jump out of her window. Hawke frowned as she turned over everything she had been told, unconsciously worrying her bottom lip. Giving herself a mental shake she squared her shoulders and strode out of the room, two months may seem like a long time but in truth it would be barely enough to get everything in order and get to Highever. Pushing her tiredness away she began to make plans.

* * *

_Two Months Later_

Dawn had barely broken over the horizon as the first rays of light touched the ancient stone of Castle Highever. Aside from a few servants moving through the lower floors in preparation of the day ahead most of the occupants of the castle slept on oblivious to the changes that the day would bring. Sitting on the edge of the bed she shared with her husband the Queen of Ferelden carefully checked her gauntlets knowing she would be wearing them for the rest of the day. The beauty of the morning sun was lost on her as she sat mulling over the plans she had made with such care while the situation lay like a stone on her heart. The rest of her armour was already laid out on the chair where she had put it after cleaning and checking it over the night before. As she had for years now she would carry Duncan's sword and dagger on her back and had spent a good deal of time ensuring they were ready for the inevitable fighting that lay ahead. As one of the few who knew what was happening her brother Fergus had made sure that the castle was as empty as he could make it, minimizing the number of people who could bear witness to the Queen's departure and disappearance. Sadly there was nothing he could do about the retainers and guards that were part of the retinue that had accompanied them from Denerim though they'd managed to leave most of them behind. She sucked in a deep breath as she caught herself gripping a gauntlet tightly enough for her knuckles to be white against the deep brown of the armour.

_I don't want to go._ The thought echoed around her mind but she forced it back as she had so many times before. It wouldn't do her any good to focus on that selfish desire; she had to think about the people of this land who she had sworn to protect.

She felt Alistair's weight shift in the bed moments before she felt the gentle touch of his hand on her back. "Are you alright love?" He asked softly as he leaned forward to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder where the oversized tunic had slipped down.

"I'll be fine." She gave a small smile as she turned to look at him, her heart clenching as she took in his sleep tousled hair and worried expression. Growing up at Highever she had been given so many opportunities but she'd never thought she would find the love she'd always known her parents had shared. It had taken losing them and becoming a Grey Warden to find the man who she loved without reservation, who had stood beside her through all of the hardships they had faced together.

"I guess this would be my chance to make a joke and lighten the mood but nothing about this seems particularly amusing. I know you think you have to go but are you sure there isn't another way?" It was a conversation they'd had time and again over the months and he knew the answers as well as she did. Reaching out he pulled her against him and she curled into him, savouring his warmth and the feeling of just being with him. His broad chest heaved in a deep sigh as he kept his arms tight around her. "It feels like I'm losing you and I just can't bear it."

She swallowed hard against the thickness in her throat, willing herself to stay strong for both of them. "You're not losing me, I'll be back as soon as I can." She promised.

"It was supposed to be all over after we ended the blight and yet here we are facing another war. Only this time I won't have you beside me and it won't be as simple as stabbing some darkspawn in the face."

She held him tighter wishing she could stay, wishing he could come with her but they both knew it was impossible. Not having their Queen would cause enough problems as it was but losing their King would send Ferelden into absolute chaos. "You'll have Eamon, Teagan and the others to help you."

"None of them are you. Are you forgetting that you were the one who led the fight against the darkspawn? I was merely following your lead. Then you insisted I had to become king and be all responsible so really this is all your fault."

Leaning back to look at him she raised an amused eyebrow, a wicked twinkle in her eyes. "And here I was thinking we'd done it together but now that I think about it I do recall you spending most of the time admiring the view when you were following me."

The worry in his expression briefly cleared as he grinned, his hands sliding down to grasp her hips. "It was a rather spectacular view." The amusement faded. "You know I'm going to worry about you constantly and be completely unbearable for Eamon."

"No you're going to worry about me in private and do what you have to do because you're too good a man to do otherwise." She retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Aww can I not even be a little unbearable? Not even the odd petulant sulk?" Grinning she shook her head and slid out of the bed. "You're no fun." He declared as he followed her, picking up her gauntlet where it had dropped onto the sheets. "And just when I thought we'd be spending the summer focussing on making an heir." He said it in jest but she couldn't stop the quick flare of pain at their failure.

"I suppose with everything that's happening it's for the best for now that we haven't managed." She felt her shoulders slump sadly nonetheless.

Stepping up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. "We knew it wasn't going to be easy. When this war is over we can try again."

Letting her go he passed her an undershirt so that she could start getting ready. She had to leave while the sun was still low in the sky to avoid having too many witnesses to her departure. With the ease of familiarity she bound her long hair up into a tight bun and pulled on the individual pieces of her armour. As he had so many times before Alistair stood beside her tightening straps and helping to secure the armour in place before handing his wife her blades. As she strapped them into place she watched him dress in pants and a loose tunic, forgoing his own armour so as not to draw even more attention. It struck her how many of these small intimate moments she was going to miss and for a moment she truly hated Flemeth and her schemes. As he pulled the tunic over his head she reached out and ran her fingers down his chest to the waist of his pants and watched the automatic tightening of his muscles as he sucked in a breath at her touch.

Her smile trembled slightly as she met his eyes. "I love you."

Ignoring how uncomfortable it could be embracing her in full armour he pulled her close, his hand cupping her head as she dropped her forehead to his shoulder. "I love you more than anything so you'd better come back to me in one piece. You wouldn't want to be responsible for the weeping and the grieving would you? I mean everything, including me, would completely fall apart without you – did I mention the weeping?"

Smiling despite herself she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his. "We definitely wouldn't want that."

"See and now you're trying to distract me like the temptress you are." He gave a mock long suffering sigh as he stepped away to yank his boots on. "You're just as bad as a desire demon did you know that?"

Chuckling softly as they stepped out into the hallway she twined her fingers with his when he reached for her hand. They made their way through the familiar halls, skirting the kitchens, the main hall and the guard rooms where their guards would be relaxing, unaware that their royal charges were already up and moving, before reaching the stables. Two horses were already saddled in the nearly empty courtyard with the bay carrying extra saddle bags and a pack strapped behind the cantle of the saddle. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other Fergus looked decidedly anxious as he waited for them and his frown didn't diminish when they came into view.

"Thank you for getting everything ready for me." He'd always looked out for her and had teased her after the wedding that even though she was married she was still his little sister so he had a right to interfere.

"Are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Want and need are two very different things Fergus you of all people should know that."

He scraped a hand back through his hair. "Yes I know and if you say that this is what you have to do I'm behind you though I do wish you'd reconsider."

She embraced her brother tightly, grateful that she hadn't lost him along with the rest of their family. "Look after yourself." He said gruffly before stepping back to let her swing into the saddle. Alistair gave the horse a dubious look before settling himself into place.

"You know I did prefer when we walked places." He remarked as they rode away from the castle with nothing to disturb the morning stillness but the creak of leather and the measured gait of their mounts. "I suppose not having to wear heavy armour while riding does make it better but the view isn't as nice."

Rolling her eyes at his shameless grin she turned the horse away from the main road and across the lush farmland of Highever. "It'll get us there much faster."

"Yes because that's exactly what I want right now." He muttered as they headed in the direction of the meeting point.

Hawke and her companion had arrived in the village the night before without fanfare and the two women had quickly agreed to meet at the edge of the woods bordering the road south, out of sight of the castle and the surrounding villages. She'd been surprised that the other woman had not come alone and a little irritated when she discovered that the Champion of Kirkwall had no intention of leaving her lover behind, not that he seemed in any way inclined to give her a choice in the matter either. She had at least been honest enough to recognize that the anger she'd felt had been grounded in envy that she had to leave her love behind while Hawke was free to travel with hers. It was petty and selfish so she'd ruthlessly pushed those feelings aside and forced herself to stay focussed on the final preparations. Now as they rode in companionable silence her mind latched onto the unknown that lay before them. Ever since Morrigan had disappeared through the eluvian she had known that there were larger things at play that she had yet to understand. Perhaps she would finally find the answers to some of the questions that had haunted her for so long. They were putting a lot of faith in the assertions of someone whose motivations were unknown and though the witch had proven an ally in the past it hadn't stopped the doubts from creeping into her mind. She was not naïve enough to believe that Flemeth did anything without a direct benefit to her but all it had taken was a look at Alistair's drawn features as he'd scanned the reports to know that she would do whatever she could to protect him.

All too soon the figures of Hawke and her companion came into view waiting beside their horses at the edge of the treeline. Slowing their mounts to a gentle walk she could feel the tension rising in Alistair, could see it in the way his jaw tensed. It had been one thing when she had travelled to Amaranthine because then he'd known where she was and what was happening but now she was supposed to simply vanish and it did not sit well with him. Pleasant greetings were exchanged as they reined their horses in and dismounted but it was clear that there was little to do but get underway. Any plans or information they had to share would wait until they were on the road and heading away from the royal guards. Standing close to her Alistair was reluctant to release her hand even though he understood the importance of what she was attempting to do.

"It's been a long time Serah Hawke." Alistair greeted the Champion. "Glad to see Knight-Commander Meredith didn't manage to tear your face off with her engaging personality."

"I thankfully managed to avoid that particular honour." Hawke replied with smile.

"We heard about all of that, a nasty business and it looks like it has sparked something much worse." He said grimly.

"Hopefully our efforts will help put an end to it." She said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I assume this is the old ball and chain you were referring to while you were in Kirkwall?" Hawke's companion inserted, gesturing towards her with barely concealed amusement.

"What?" Alistair blinked in surprise. "No, I uh that is… I was kidding love."

She arched an eyebrow as her lips twitched at his discomfort, served him right. "Do you honestly think I hadn't heard it from Teagan already?"

He grinned ruefully. "Just because you're prettier and he likes you better than me."

"Do you want to make it up to me and come with us?" She offered with a teasing glint in her eye.

"I wish." The words were heartfelt. "Unfortunately if we both decide to up and vanish Ferelden is going to fall straight back into civil war. Besides Anora would just love the chance to get her greedy little hands on the throne again. Remember how much fun it was getting her off of it the first time? Oh wait it wasn't." He gave a shudder. "Anyway I think I've seen enough of the Witch of the Wilds to last me a lifetime."

"Do you know how to find her?" Hawke queried thoughtfully.

"She had a hut in the Korcari Wilds back when we were trying to stop the blight. We'll start there."

"Then we should go and try to cover as much ground as we can before nightfall." Hawke advised and the others nodded in agreement.

"I want your word that you will watch out for her." There was no hint of humour in Alistair's expression as his gaze moved between the two Kirkwall residents and purposefully ignored the look on her face. "She's stubborn enough to think she can handle everything on her own but she's my wife and if I can't be there to protect her I need to know her companions will."

"From what I've heard the lady can handle herself." The man remarked easily, unfazed by the way Alistair narrowed his eyes. Though an easy going man by nature her husband was not one to take her safety lightly. "Calm yourself King Alistair we shall endeavour to look after your wife as best we can as I'm sure she will look out for us."

"I'll be fine love." She reassured him as the others went to their mounts.

"I know that there's no one more capable of dealing with whatever is thrown at you but you can't blame me for worrying. This war is going to affect everyone, everywhere and I hate not being able to help you."

"You have a country to lead and people to protect. Knowing you're doing that is all the help I need right now."

"Oh it's that easy is it? Good to know." He quipped before cupping her cheek in his hand. "Please be careful." Drawing her close he lowered his head and kissed her as if he was trying to memorize her taste and her touch. Grasping his shirt to pull him closer she responded with everything in her being, aware that the worst could happen and wanting him to know just how much she loved him. Finally he stepped back with a shuddering breath. "Now you'd better go before I change my mind and decide to either keep you here or follow you."

She knew he forced the smile for her benefit as she swung into the saddle. With a last glance she urged her horse into a light canter, leading the others back to the road before turning south for the long journey to the Wilds.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Leliana demanded in a tone bordering on shrill. "She's your wife and Ferelden's Queen how could she simply vanish without you knowing anything?

Biting back a sigh Alistair couldn't stop the sarcastic remark that popped out. "Is she really? Funny that must have somehow just slipped my mind. Thank you for the reminder since I'm clearly an idiot."

The bard's features instantly transformed to a look of apology, her tone quieting. "I'm sorry Alistair I don't mean to take my temper out on you. It's just important that I find her."

"I'm sorry but I honestly can't tell you where she is. She left a few months ago and I haven't heard anything since."

"But surely someone must have seen her travelling; she is a well-known figure after all."

He gave her a reproachful look. "Do you actually remember who you're talking about? She's just about as sneaky as you are with things like that."

Leliana's shoulder slumped slightly. "You were my best chance at finding her. I thought that if she had told anyone of her plans it would have been you."

"She said she had to leave and I trusted her enough to accept that. It wasn't exactly easy for me you know." The bard paced restlessly across the room, clearly agitated that she had not found the information she needed. Her new armour bore the mark of the Seekers and Alistair knew enough to be somewhat wary about their involvement. "What exactly were you hoping she would do? The Circles have rebelled and the Templars have stopped following the Chantry's orders, what do you possibly think she could accomplish in light of that?"

"After everything she has done both the mages and the Templars respect her and would listen to her. There is a chance that with her intervention we would be able to stop this conflict from escalating further."

"I think we're past that point." He looked grim, he'd seen the flood of reports coming in and it was enough to make him lose sleep at night. "Believe me I would like nothing more than to pull back a curtain and go ta-da here she is, but I can't."

"This situation must be very difficult for you." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"You have no idea." He sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

With nothing here to further her quest Leliana prepared to leave. "Thank you for talking with me Alistair. If you hear anything please let me know as soon as possible."

Letting herself out of the private drawing room Leliana strode quickly through the castle, leaving her one time friend and ally behind. By the time she had reached the lower floor she had already put him out of her mind, focussing instead on the few options that remained open to her. Concerned by the Warden's disappearance Leliana could only hope that Cassandra had more luck finding the Champion of Kirkwall.

- End -


End file.
